


About a phrase

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit Movies
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Has a major spoiler for The Hobbit, Just a heads up if you haven't seen it for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an alternate universe and people are born with the word or phrase that their soulmate will say the first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a phrase

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a script class and I ended up not using it. Changed a few things but here it is, hope you like it.

So, what with the fact that you’re born with the first words your ‘soulmate’ will say to you when you meet is written in your arm? It’s not something you really believed in. You had seen couples breaking up just because of this situation but you had also seen other extremely happy. Your thoughts on the matter differed but mostly, you tried to ignore it. 

You turned off your alarm clock after trying for more than a couple of times to get it off and you got up from your bed to start the day. First, you took a shower and after a while you finally came out of the bathroom already dressed. Walking towards the kitchen you search your phone for any messages, complaints or missed calls from work but there were none. 

While you prepared your breakfast, you turned on the television to have as background sound and not to feel completely alone. “I should get a pet.” You thought to yourself as you took your bowl and went to sit on your spot. Taking the spoon to your mouth, you stopped after a couple of minutes and stared at your arm. 

“Thorin didn’t deserve to die” it read. Those five words that had ruined ‘The Hobbit’ for you made you furious but up to certain point it made you laugh because it seemed a bit ridiculous that someone could come up to you at some point and just start a conversation with that phrase. 

Approximately and hour later, you were at your workplace; editing and revising and article for the third time before it could get approved and be printed for the newspaper. 

“You know… Thorin didn’t deserve to die.” You heard and quickly tried to find the source of the voice that had said those words. A few feet away from you a ginger guy stood with his back to you but didn’t seem older than you and getting some courage you started walking towards him. 

“Excuse me, I could help but…” You sighed. “What did you say?” The ginger guy repeated what he had just said. “I know!” You exclaimed and the boy gave you a confused look but then, he understood. 

Rolling up your sleeve, you let him see what you had imprinted on your arm; the phrase. His expression was a sad one, though. He did the same as you and showed you what he had on his arm, what you had said to him wasn’t there.

“Worth a shot.” You commented whilst rolling down you sleeve and walking back to your workspace, not before getting a small ‘sorry’ from him.

After that awkward moment, you were back at your workspace, staring at your computer but also looking at your arm. Why was this something important, now? You didn’t exactly wanted to believe it, anyway, it didn’t mean anything to you. But you also liked the idea that someone would like Thorin Oakenshield in the same magnitude as you did. 

Few months later, you were at a local café, rereading ‘The Hobbit’ for the tenth time, probably. You were so into it, even when you already knew every dialogue, every riddle, and every song, that you didn’t even notice someone taking the spot next to you but just a black spot. 

“Thorin didn’t deserve to die.” You heard, but this time, without turning your head to the person next to you, you simply said; “Neither did Fili nor Kili”. 

Placing the bookmark on the page you were in, you looked up to the side to find a guy with beautiful blue eyes and with slight stubble on his chin but with a sweet smile on his face. You closed your book but a little confused since the guy wouldn’t stop staring at you. 

The blue-eyed man showed you his arm and a smile appeared on your face; it had encrypted what you had just replied to him, and you did the same; showed him what you had on your arm.

Still grinning, he held his hand out for a shake. 

“Richard.” He introduced. 

“(Y/N).” You replied, shaking his hand and chuckling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated.   
> (Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm on finals :c )


End file.
